


A Legacy of Love

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2014 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Christmas of ‘Glee, Actually’ - Kurt and Blaine are lying in bed together (because we all know that’s what happened), and while thinking about the depressing news his father had given him, Kurt wonders how he would be remembered if he was gone tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legacy of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt ‘legacy’.

Blaine lies in bed with Kurt in his arms and the biggest smile he has ever worn on his face.

This heavenly sleeping arrangement hadn’t been the original plan. When Burt grabbed Blaine and flew him to New York to surprise Kurt for Christmas, Burt had gotten a hotel room reservation for the two of them, but Kurt didn’t want to be alone at the loft while his two best men were in town. After a quick phone call to Rachel, Burt got permission to borrow her bed, and Kurt had sanctioned Blaine to sleep on the couch. Kurt brought him a pillow and a few blankets, and then stood by and watched as Blaine twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot, of which there was none. So with a finger over his lips to warn him to be quiet, Kurt took Blaine’s hand and dragged him off to share his own vastly more comfortable queen-sized bed.

The rules for the night were simple – clothes on at all times and no attempts at hanky-panky. But after fifteen minutes of them awkwardly lying rigid and still on opposite sides of the bed, Kurt tugged on Blaine’s shoulder to turn him around and consented to let Blaine wrap his arms around him.

Lying in Kurt’s bed with his arms wrapped around the love of his life - that is all Blaine really wanted for Christmas, and he got it.

They aren’t boyfriends or lovers, but this - having the privilege of holding Kurt in his arms - is enough for now.

It reminds Blaine of the last time he laid in bed with Kurt this way – the night before Kurt left Ohio for New York - only that time, Blaine was the little spoon. But Blaine had taken for granted that the privilege of sleeping with Kurt would always be his.

Blaine had been stupid, and now, he only has the next few hours.

This time, he is going to remember everything about sleeping in bed with Kurt, just in case it doesn’t come around again.

Kurt fits comfortably in Blaine’s arms – there’s no strange shifting, no readjusting every five minutes, no arms or legs twisted, limbs going numb. They compliment each other – joining together like puzzle pieces.

Blaine is certain that Kurt has fallen asleep while he’s fighting to stay awake, but he can hear a slight sniffle and some irregular breathing.

That’s when he realizes that Kurt is crying.

“Hey,” Blaine says quietly, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I was just…” Kurt starts, taking a deep breath in to steady his voice, “I was just thinking about my dad.”

“I know this is scary,” Blaine says, running his fingertips up and down Kurt’s arm in that way he knows is soothing to him, “but your dad said they caught the cancer early. His prognosis is good.”

“I know…” Kurt nods. “Actually, it wasn’t him I was thinking about entirely.” Kurt pauses, then sighs. “It’s me.”

Blaine lifts up a bit to look at Kurt’s face. He sees him only in profile, staring off into the mirror by his bed with unfocused blue eyes, as if he’s looking at something that isn’t there.

“Do…do you think this cancer is genetic?” Blaine asks. “Are you afraid that you’re at risk?”

“No,” Kurt replies. “No, I don’t think I’ll get it. At least, I hope not. It’s just…I was thinking that…if my dad died, how would people remember him? What contributions did he make that people would know him for?”

“Your dad’s a great man,” Blaine assures him. “Everybody who’s ever met him will remember him that way.”

“That’s not really what I mean,” Kurt says, sheepish and perhaps a bit guilty. “I know my dad didn’t grow up wanting to be big and famous, but if he hadn’t run for congress and gotten elected, then running a tire shop – that’s all that he would be remembered for. And my mom, she was a school teacher. That’s a noble profession, but…Elizabeth Hummel, school teacher. That’s all she accomplished.”

“ _That_ and raising the greatest, most talented man in all of history.”

“Yeah, that, too,” Kurt agrees with a self-depreciating chuckle before becoming serious again, “but the truth is that any of us could go at any time, just like that. If I wasn’t around tomorrow, what would I be remembered for?”

Blaine stops a second to think.

“Well, you were writing that musical in high school, right? _Pip, Pip, Hooray_?”

“Yeah, but I never really got around to finishing it.”

“And you have that fashion portfolio online,” Blaine adds. “The one that helped get you the internship at _Vogue_?”

“So, my legacy is a half-finished musical and a portfolio of myself in the outfits I wore in high school?” Kurt asks, sounding disgusted.

“Maybe those are bad examples,” Blaine says, thinking quickly. “Look, you’re not one for religion, and if you’re right and there is no God, then we’re all alone down here. That means all we have is each other. So your legacy is everyone you’ve helped, every life you’ve touched along the way.”

“And who would that be?” Kurt asks sullenly.

Blaine wants to catch Kurt’s eyes, but Kurt is still looking off into space.

“That would be all those students at McKinley who feel more comfortable being their authentic selves because you fought to be seen that way,” Blaine says. “That would be Sam, who you gave clothes to when he had nothing and Coach Sylvester when you helped plan her sister’s funeral. That would be Dave Karofsky, who you helped see what his life could be like if he embraced who he truly was. And Rachel, who got to escape the horrible NYADA dorms because you moved out here. And me…” Blaine lets the sentence drop, placing a kiss onto Kurt’s shoulder when he probably doesn’t have permission.

But Kurt doesn’t push him away.

“Did you come up with that just now?” Kurt asks, turning to look at Blaine and making a face.

“Well, I _am_ an elected official,” Blaine replies smugly. “I have to be able to think on my feet.” Kurt laughs, and it feels good against Blaine’s chest. It feels like home. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Kurt smiles at Blaine, and Blaine’s heart skips.

“Thank you,” Kurt says, putting his hand over Blaine’s arm and squeezing it gently.

“You are very welcome,” Blaine says with a smile and a catch in his throat.

“So, what’s your legacy, Blaine Anderson?” Kurt asks.

“Hmm…I don’t know,” Blaine answers as Kurt relaxes back into his arms, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “I’ll have to give that one a little thought.” But in his mind he thinks, as Kurt falls asleep and he follows, _‘I fell in love with a magical man. For now, that’s legacy enough for me.’_


End file.
